superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wiggly Big Show Credits
The Wiggles Murray Cook Anthony Field Jeff Fatt Greg Page The Characters Leeanne Ashley Elisha Burke Paul Paddick Edward Rooke Cassandra Halloran Leanne Halloran Cameron Lewis Scott Porter Jessica Halloran Kristen Knox Joanna Murphy Sian Ryan Larissa Wright The Crew Choreographer Leanne Halloran Production Coordinator Lou Porter Director of Photography Borce Damcevski Steadicam Martin Lee Sound Production ARCOM Tony Douglass Craig Abercrombie Editor/Vision Switcher Douglas Kirk Online Facility Frame Set and Match Online Editor Phil Stuart Jones Animation Engine Swampmagic Pictures Outside Broadcast Facilities Zero One Zero Floor Manager Tony O. Conner Mixed at Trackdown Digital Stage Production Manager Rob Miles Stage Design Graeme Haddon Front of House Sound Chris Brooks Stage Assistant Alex Keller Lightning Brad Landi Kait Hall Wardrobe Kerry Dawson Sydney Entertainment Center Greg Pullen Arthur Carruthers Debbie James Tim Worton Director Chisholm McTavish Producer Paul Field Executive Producers Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Anthony Field Greg Page Songs Titles Officer Beaples' Dance M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and D. Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Toot Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Look Both Ways M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Can You (Point Your Finger and Do the Twist?) M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Rock-a-Bye Your Bear A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) The Monkey Dance M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes) Silver Bells That Ring in the Night Madden/Wenrichs (Alberts) We're Dancing with Wags the Dog M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Tap Wags J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Rocket of Dew Trad. Arr. Cook], J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Romp Bomp a Stomp M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Hot Potato M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes) Do the Wiggle Grovoe M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Move You Arms Like Henry P. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy! M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Wiggly Meldley: Dorothy Would Like to Dance with Me? M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Can You (Point Your Finger and Do the Twist?) M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Hot Potato M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes) It's a Pirate Party on the Good Ship Feathersword M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Fruit Salad M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Rock-a-Bye Your Bear A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Quack Quack M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Wiggly Christmas Medley Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Unto Us This Holy Night J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Feliz Nevidad J. Feliciano (BMG) Jingle Bells Trad. Arr. Cook], J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Henry's Christmas Dance M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI Music) Go Santa Go J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Special Thanks to Cook, Fatt, Field, and Page Families The Wiggles Office Staff: Paula Dunn Bernadette Day Glynis Worrell Wayne Fitzgerald Karen Smith (Au Revior) For Bookings and Enquiries Regarding The Wiggles and The Dorothy the Dinosaur and a Friends Show Please Phone: (02) 9810 4777 or Fax: (02) 9555 2992 The Wiggles Concert Information Line: 1900 929 455 The Wiggles Website: Www.thewiggles.com.au Special Thanks to OzEmail Internet Copyright © 1999 The Wiggles Touring PTY Ltd. Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Stage Shows Category:Video Credits Category:The Wiggles Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:ABC Video